


Sister I’m Glad I Didn’t Miss Ya

by dark_magician100



Series: Ackley Bridge shorts [4]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_magician100/pseuds/dark_magician100
Summary: When Nasreen has good news, Naveed lets out how broken he feels.(just trying to make up for the deficit that channel four has in cannon about how Naveed is/was feeling)





	Sister I’m Glad I Didn’t Miss Ya

Naveed smiled as Nasreen talked about the girl that she had met the other day who had complimented her nails. He was extremely happy to see how excited Nasreen was, it was the first time since she had broken up with Sam, after the girl had moved down south to live with her aunt, the whole thing had been hard on Nasreen, so he was elated to see her so excited.

“Naveed, she had the most beautiful eyes, it was like they were glittering, and she gave me her number!” Nasreen exclaimed. “She said she would hold me to a date some time.”

A Smile broke out across his in response to the pure joy he could hear in his friend’s voice.

“Nas that’s great! I’m so glad to hear it!” Naveed said reaching over and giving her arm a small squeeze.

“Missy said she would help me choose what to wear, but I was wondering if you could help me plan the date.” Nasreen said as she got up and Naveed would almost swear that she glided across the room she was so happy, not that he would ever say that out loud seeing as he valued his life.

As Nasreen continued to talk to him or more accurately, Naveed thought, at him about the girl, his own thoughts wondered down the little side road that did most days and onto Cory Wilson, the most confusing boy Naveed had ever met.

Cory was this mix of ideas and competing ways of doing things that kept Naveed enthralled with him. One moment Cory would be really affectionate with Him and the next he can’t seem to get far enough away from him. One moment he was kissing Naveed and the next he was pushing him away and putting their friends in hospital. One moment he would tell Naveed how much he meant to him and sleep with him the next he would be sleeping with some random girl from school. One moment he would tell him that what they shared was special and the next he would be telling him how he wasn’t gay and it didn’t mean the same thing to him as it had to Naveed. Cory Wilson was on confusing boy who Naveed couldn’t work out, and now instead of being a source of comfort he was a source of agony.

Naveed could feel that his cheeks were wet, and he didn’t understand why they were.

“Oh Nav, no don’t cry.” Nasreen said pulling him into a hug. Naveed felt himself relax into her hold but suddenly the tears stared to fall faster and he could feel the pain he felt about the whole situation passing through him, it wasn’t just the situation with Cory not it was a whole load of things, how his mum could barely look at him, and how she refused to allow him to go to the mosque, how his parents argued late at night, when they tough he was asleep, how he could no longer talk to one of his best friends, how the boy he had given himself so fully was now rejecting him.

Naveed felt so alone, he had Riz who tired to be there for him, his dad trying to shield him from his mum, Mrs Paracha, and Nasreen and by extension missy, but all of them were happy in ways he wasn’t. Even his dad had a job he loved at the local health centre, Naveed felt so lonely and he didn’t know what to do.

Sitting there on Nasreen’s bed Naveed took part in what was becoming an all too regular occurrence and breaking down.

Nasreen continued to hold him and sooth the pain he was feeling. It took a wile for him to finally calm down a bit. When he did Nasreen just smiled at him gave him and wet wipe for his face and told him to come down when he was ready.

 

When he was ready, he mad his way down stairs and into the kitchen where he was immediately pulled into a hug by Mrs Paracha and given a cup of tea when she pulled away. He was then pulled into the sitting room sat on the settee and a blanket thrown over him and some music began to play from the television in front of him. Looking at it he realised it was Lilo and Stitch his comfort film. Nasreen sat on one side of him and Mrs Paracha on the other and they began chatting with him.

 

Naveed knew then that right now he may feel broken, alone and scared but he had dome people who cared about him and would look after him when they could. Which was something that he needed right now.  

**Author's Note:**

> i love Naveed really but seriously he was not shown dealing with the whole situation after it happened so i need to explore it okay!


End file.
